The Strain Train
The Strain Train is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Ever since Mask had been at the Works, relations had soured at Steelhead Isle Line, everyone was mad at Vernon, and nobody was happy about the extra work. Nobody agreed with this statement more than Garrett, since he was the only engine who was strong enough to pull Mask's goods trains. "Sometimes, I just wish I could have a break." He complained to Sadie. Sadie agreed. "Yeah, me and Sam had to pull a goods train yesterday, and you can tell she wasn't happy." She chuckled a little, Sam just scoffed and the two went off, scolding her sister for talking to steam engines. Things couldn't be worse for Garrett, however, as the manager of Briar Glen Mines came up. "I'm afraid Celeste has been delayed, Garrett. You'll have to pull both trains, do you think you can do it?" He asked. Garrett froze in fear. "Er... uh... maybe..." "That's a yes in my books!" Replied the manager, he then left. "What?! I can't do that!" He said in fear. Luckily, Sadie and Sam were nearby to support him. "You can do it, Garrett!" Sadie exclaimed. Even Sam agreed. "I... guess you are a pretty strong steam engine. Perhaps you could, er... pull that train." She said. Garrett was honestly shocked. "Alright, I'll give it a try!" He announced as he went to shunt the two trains together. The sisters cheered for Garrett as he left the mines, although he was straining. Slowly trundling down the line, Garrett was pulling the two goods trains with all his might. "I... can... do this..." He panted. "Come on, Garrett! Once we get to Orange Lakeside, we're home free!" Called the brake van. Garrett suddenly got worried again. "O-Orange Lakeside?! Do you think I could do it?!" "You just gotta believe!" Called a truck, they all started laughing. Trying to look on the bright side, Garrett chuckled a little. "Yeah..." But, as he reached the incline, Garrett started to slow. "Don't act up now! You're doing well!" Called his driver, but Garrett was gasping and panting. "Decrease throttle!" Demanded Garrett's fireman. Garrett's driver just scoffed. "He'll be fine, eh, Garrett?" But he was wrong, Garrett started rolling downhill. While both Garrett and the the brake van had their brakes on, it was no use. At the same time, Vernon was getting back from shunting, and saw Garrett rolling down the hill. "What's he up to?" He muttered, but he was quite shocked by the message he was given by the brake van. "Runaway train! Get back, Vernon!" Suddenly, Vernon knew what he had to do. Reversing, the brake van lightly bumped Vernon, and he put his brakes on, along with emptying his sandboxes. Eventually, Garrett's train stopped. "Vernon, thank you!" Said a grateful Garrett. "No problem, but don't let this become a habit." Chuckled the saddle tank. Vernon helped Garrett up the incline, and that night, the former was hailed as a hero. "Hooray for Vernon!" They cheered. As he entered his berth, Vernon didn't know what to say, so he just smiled, and that was enough to say everything. Characters *Vernon *Garrett *Sadie and Sam *Celeste (Cameo) *Mask (Mentioned) Trivia *This episode was delayed, mostly due to the fact that TheLocoLover has been quite busy as of the time the episode was written. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes